


Loyal to a fault

by Editor_AK



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hostage Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor_AK/pseuds/Editor_AK
Summary: What seems to be an average day in the SVU squad room turns into a hostile situation when an overbearing mother doesn't get her way.





	Loyal to a fault

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around season 16 of the show.
> 
>    
> ===> THIS IS A SINGLE CHAPTER STORY! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING OR ADDING TO IT! <===
> 
> Hello! I am VERY Sorry if this story seems horrible. It's just a thought that's been brewing in the back of my mind. It's also my first time ever writing ANY fan fiction, so I apologize if this story doesn't follow the correct/specific sequence. Thanks for giving this a chance though. :)

The calm before the storm..

 

It was another average day in the squad room. Olivia working in her office, wrapping up another case they finished yesterday. Fin filing paperwork and Rollins is monitoring the phone lines for any new cases. Sudden Barba strolls into the squad room looking joyful as if it was Christmas. He looks around the squad room, noticing how empty it looked this morning.  
"Did everyone take off for a holiday?" Barba said with a slight chuckle.  
"No, but I wish it was a holiday today. Carsis's come down with the flu or something, and Amaro had to go out of town." Rollins answered back.  
"Man, you just upset Liv's got you on the phones today.." Fin stated while stacking up the papers. "Yesterday's case was tough. Overbearing Mother can't take it that her golden boy ain't so golden after all."  
"Overbearing? That's an understatement. The mother truly believes that her son can do no wrong. She's as crazy as my mom with Kim. "Speaking of the golden boy, I need to prep you all for his trial that's happening tomorrow." says Barba.  
"About the golden boy; Mike. How's he doing?" Fin says while looking at his computer screen.  
Suddenly an angry female voice booms in behind Barba.  
"Mike's doing horrible right now! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Throwing my innocent son into prison. Do you know what the media's saying about him? Do you?!"  
The woman standing behind Barba was about 5'6 petite woman with brown hair and bleached tips. Holding onto a purse that was bigger than her head, and with a facial expression that could kill. "Ms. Davis, could you perhaps calm down?" Barba says calmly.  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! They are calling my son a pedophile, a-a child molestor!" Ms. Davis yells out.  
"..And you!" while pointing at Rollins. "You're the bitch who arrested Mike!"  
Before the situation could escalate anymore, Olivia emerges from her office upon hearing the ruckus outside.  
"What's going on here?"  
"You! I want to speak to you right now!" Ms. Davis demands while looking at Olivia.  
"If it means you don't cause anymore trouble in my squad room, then by all means. Come on in." Olivia says in a slightly annoyed manner.  
Ms. Davis walks into Olivia's office and Olivia shuts the door and shuts the blinds for privacy.  
They both take a seat at Olivia's desk. Ms. Davis immediately puts her purse on her lap with her hands clutching it. "Ms. Davis what do you want to discuss about?"  
Ms. Davis sighs deeply annoyed. "Sargent Benson, do you have a son?"  
"Yes, yes I do have a son Ms. Davis."  
Ms. Davis looks into Olivia's eyes  
"Then you know how much you'd do for your son. To keep him safe. To never lose him." "Ms. Davis what are you trying to imply?" Olivia questioned. "My son's release from Rikers." Ms. Davis said proudly.  
"That's not going to happen. Your son attempted to sexually assault a seven year old girl."  
Annoyed Ms. Davis answered back. "Oh please. We all know kids lie. When have you ever met an actual honest kid?"

Olivia sighs. "Ms. Davis, we have multiple eyewitnesses who can place Mike at the playground trying to lift up her skirt and touch her forcibly. We also pulled video footage from a bystander's phone."  
-Meanwhile outside in the squad room-  
"How much money you want to bet that Judy's going off on Liv?" Rollins chuckles while spinning in her chair  
Fin immediately glares at Rollins.  
Barba just awkwardly looks around "Am I missing something here..?"  
"I was..just.. kidding.. I'm not relapsing again Fin." Rollins answers back.  
"Yeah, you better be joking. I'm just saying." Fin shoots back.  
-Back inside Olivia's office-  
"So as I was saying Ms. Davis, we can't release Mike no matter how much you want us to. We have eyewitness statements and video footage."  
Before Ms. Davis could make another remark, Olivia's phone rang. Caller ID was "Rikers"  
"Excuse me for just a moment Ms. Davis." Olivia walks off into an empty interrogation room  
"Benson. What's wrong? Did Mike Davis change his plea again?"  
"Wait, he did what?"  
"Are you sure? No signs of foul play?"  
"No, I'm not implying that your guards could've staged it."  
Olivia sighs. "Okay, thanks for letting me know." She hangs up and sits down at her desk again, facing Ms. Davis.  
"What? What happened? Is Mike okay? Did you do something to Mike?!"  
-Outside in the squad room-  
"What's taking so long?" Barba asked impatiently

Rollins's phone abruptly rang, checking the caller ID she answers the call.  
"relax, Counselor. You still have a case. It isn't like Mike can escape Rikers." Fin replied, with a chuckle.  
"Alright, thanks." Rollins replies and hangs up the phone call.  
"Let me guess, lunch date?" Fin asks.  
"Nope. It was a guard from Rikers." Rollins replies. "Mike Davis was found dead in his cell. He hung himself to avoid the trial."  
-Back in Olivia's office-  
"Ms. Davis, I'm sorry but.. Mike's dead. He was found hung in his cell using a bed sheet as a makeshift noose." said Olivia.  
Ms. Davis's face dropped. "Mike died? H-how did you let this happen?!"  
"Ms. Davis, the prison medical team tried to revive him but it was too late. He made the choice."  
"No. No,no,no. That's not the Mike I knew. He would push through any problems. He was brave and strong."  
"Ms. Davis, the medical team already confirmed that it was Mike, and that there we no signs of foul play."  
Getting angrier Ms. Davis started raising her voice. "No, you're trying to set me up like you did to my son. My Mike!"  
Ms. Davis bursting into tears. "My.. everything.. gone.. because of YOU!"  
"Ms. Davis, please calm dow-"  
Before Olivia could finish her sentence Ms. Davis cut in.  
"No. Just SHUT UP! You lying bitch! You got them to stage it! You got them to kill Mike didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"  
-Outside in the squad room-  
The mother's voice can be slightly heard yelling coming from Olivia's office.  
"What the hell is going on in there?" Barba asks in concern  
"I think the mother is just angry that Liv's not budging." Rollins replies back, while reading some emails.  
"I don't think so. I'm gonna go check on her."  
-Back in Olivia's office-  
Olivia tried to prevent the situation from escalating but it was far too late. Knowing that arguing back would be the water in the pan of hot oil.  
Suddenly Ms. Davis reaches into her purse and pulls out a gun and points it at Benson. Finger on the trigger.  
Ms, Davis quickly replies in a quieter tone. "Don't try to reach for your gun. We both know I'll shoot you before you can make a move."  
"Ms. Davis, don't be foolish. If you did shoot me, you won't make it out of this building but instead being arrested and put in a squad car." Olivia says.  
Ms. Davis keeping the gun trained on Olivia and already removing Liv's gun from the holster. "Shut up. If I die, it doesn't matter. You already killed Mike. At least killing you will make me feel better."  
Ms. Davis puts Olivia's gun on the floor, gently kicking it to the opposite corner of the office  
Suddenly someone knocks on the door  
Fin voice can be heard from the door. "Liv? Everything okay in there?"  
Olivia looks at Ms. Davis  
"Yeah, everything is okay in here. No need to come in. Ms. Davis was just explaining to me about how she feels about her son's case. That's all."  
-Outside of Olivia's office-  
Fin immediately gets the hint of what's actually escalating inside Olivia's office. He grabs his handgun from his hostler,quickly and silently signaling Rollins and other officers in the squad room to get into one of the interrogation rooms with a door adjacent to Olivia's office.  
With all the officers surrounding Olivia's office, and the situation escalating; Barba is escorted outside of the office and relocated to the elevators. Leaving him to impatiently tap his foot and hope that the worst doesn't happen.  
Ms. Davis's voice can be heard screaming from inside Olivia's office."BACK OFF! Don't think I won't shoot her! I will shoot her, don't test me!"  
"Ms. Davis, it's Detective Tutuola. We are not trying to test you. We just need you to drop your weapon and walk out. Nobody needs to get hurt."

-Inside Olivia's office-  
Ms. Davis looks at the door where Fin's voice is coming from, then back at Olivia. "They're going to bust into here and shoot me aren't they?"  
"No, that won't happen if you put the gun down. We can both walk out of here today, with no blood being spilled. Can we both do that?" Olivia calmly says  
"Shut up. J-Just shut up! Save your sympathetic cop talk. I don't need to hear it."  
"Ms. Davis... Judy. I'm speaking to you as a friend, not a cop. Just put the gun down and you can just walk-"  
Before Olivia can finish the sentence, Ms. Davis pistol whips Benson.  
Olivia takes the blow to the head with a faint red print forming on her face, groaning in pain.  
"Shut up. You don't get to call me Judy and you are NOT my friend."  
Officers manage to get past the interrogation room mirror and waiting for the signal to burst into Olivia's office  
Ms. Davis starts talking quietly before she starts shouting.  
"You did this to Mike. He'd still be here if it weren't for YOU and that other blonde cop!"  
Ms. Davis looks at the door and back at Olivia.  
"..and now, HE'S DEAD. YOU did this to him. YOU got him killed!"  
Olivia looks at Ms. Davis  
"I'm sorry for what you had to go through, but doing this won't bring him back."  
From the door Rollins's voice can be heard. "Ms. Davis, this is Detective Rollins. I understand what you're going through, but doing this will only make things harder for you. I understand what you would do for your son, but would your son-would Mike want to see you like this? Holding a Sargent at gunpoint?"  
Ms. Davis looks at the door, then back at Olivia.  
"I don't care anymore."  
Ms. Davis, holding back her tears aims the gun at Olivia.  
"I want you to suffer the way Mike had to because of you."

Fin signals the green light. Officers bust in from all sides guns aimed on Ms. Davis  
"DROP THE GUN! NOW." Fin yells with his gun trained on Ms. Davis.  
Ms. Davis bursts into tears. "You don't understand what it's like to see your son, your whole world just fall apart and fade away.  
"Just give me the gun okay Ms. Davis? Can you do that for me?" Rollins calmly says.  
Ms. Davis stops crying. She moves the gun away from Olivia and faces Rollins, having the gun in the position of surrendering to Rollins.  
Rollins reaches for the weapon, but with a quick move Ms. Davis pulls the gun back, aims at her temple and pulls the trigger. Splattering blood on the wall behind her, and onto Olivia.  
Barba hears the shot fire, he starts running towards the squad room but is stopped by two officers who are standing in front of the squad room's door preventing him from entering.  
He sits outside the door, head in his hands until he hears familiar footsteps. He quickly looks up to see Olivia with blood splatter on her face being walked out to the elevator by Rollins. "Liv..."  
"I'm fine, Rafael." Olivia says while walking to the elevator.

-A few hours later, at Olivia's apartment-  
She dries off her hair and stares at her reflection in the mirror. The redness of the bruise from being pistol whipped is fading. She flashes back to the entire situation with Ms. Davis, her body hitting the floor after she shot herself through the head.  
A light knock on the door can be heard. Bringing Olivia back into the moment.  
"Just a minute!" She shouts back to the door.  
She gathers herself together and exits the bathroom, heading for the door. Upon opening the door, she sees Barba.  
"Rafael, it's 9:45. It's late, you didn't need to come over here to check on me."  
"Liv, you're right. It is late. I didn't NEED to check on you, I HAD to check on you. As a friend."  
Olivia musters up a slight smile. She sighs deeply.  
"Come here" Barba says, while hugging Olivia.  
Something about Barba's hug made Olivia feel warm,safe, and comfortable. She enjoyed Barba's company. He would listen to her side and give some advice, or offer to buy her a drink when they were working on stressful/complicated cases.  
"Since you're here, come inside."  
Barba enters her apartment, looking around.  
"Where's Noah?" he asked  
"I talked to him over the phone a half hour ago. I have him staying with Lucy for a few days. I'd prefer him not to see me like this." Olivia says, while pointing at the bruise on her face  
They both sit down on Olivia's couch.  
"How are you holding up Liv?" Barba asks, concerned about her  
"I mean, I've been through worse. It's just a bruise and a scratch here and there."  
"I was worried about you. I couldn't stand thinking that I could've lost you." Barba says while his eyes started to tear up.  
"Rafa, I'm fine. You weren't going to lose me." Olivia reassures him by laying her hand on top of his hand and tightening her grip a bit.  
"So, was Ms. Davis as overbearing as you expected?" Barba asks curiously  
"She wasn't just overbearing. She was loyal to a fault with her son. Standing by his side through everything he did. The arraignment,the questioning and even the search warrants." Olivia sighed.  
"But enough about today. Rafa, can you stay and watch TV with me..?" Olivia asked.  
"No objections from me Liv." Barba replied with a cheerful smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologize if the continuity is off. I went to the best of my ability to research the timelines so I wouldn't accidentally put in a character that didn't even exist yet. Thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave me some feedback please. I also again, apologize if the story wasn't what you expect or it was badly formatted. This was my first attempt at a fan fiction, and that I also wrote this at 12:07AM..
> 
> Also, if you're wondering how she sneaked a gun into the building, just remember that some victims and or their parents sneaked in guns and shot and killed suspected perps. So just think about it as low security I guess.


End file.
